


有我

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊昀 - Freeform, 柴哈 - Freeform, 甜奶cp - Freeform, 舔奶cp - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 实际是一个来自本人的致歉，只是借了他们的故事把话说出口，所有的不好都是属于我的，所有的美好都是属于你们和他们的。新的一年有太多的艰难和不易，但我相信一切都会变好的，因为这个世界有你，有我，有我们。希望大家都能振作起来。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	有我

**Author's Note:**

> 实际是一个来自本人的致歉，只是借了他们的故事把话说出口，所有的不好都是属于我的，所有的美好都是属于你们和他们的。新的一年有太多的艰难和不易，但我相信一切都会变好的，因为这个世界有你，有我，有我们。希望大家都能振作起来。

那一段时间他每天都过得很痛苦，压在心头的承诺和责任，原本应该是鼓励他继续创作的动力，如今却成了让他自责的根源。

他每一天都很焦虑，从将醒的那一刻就开始梦里构思剧情，在不安地醒来之后他做的第一件事就是拿起手机开始打字。可是一分钟、一刻钟、甚至一小时过去，最终停在屏幕上的光标还是在原来的那个位置。

他痛苦地放下手机，愤怒不止地捶打着身上的被子。他不明白为什么自己的大脑一片空白，那些不时闪现在的画面全都乏味至极，那些不像样的对话和情节全都充满了尴尬的味道。

他试过硬着头皮将它们写下来，却还是逃不过一遍遍删掉重来的命运。他实在是对自己失望至极，他不禁想起了以前许多次类似的经历，他发现自己一直都是这样，不断地辜负别人的信任，不断地毁坏自己的信誉。

越来越重的自责感压得他几乎喘不过气，他忍不住拉起被子藏起不堪的自己。发慌的脑袋依旧不停地试图从一片荒芜中找到一点绿芽。可是不管他如何努力，荒地依旧是荒地，没有灵感依然是没有灵感。

他苦闷地咬紧了嘴唇，蜷缩的身体无助又痛苦。他用力地抓着自己的头发，闭上眼试图将消极的情绪从脑海中赶出去。可他却做不到，他感觉自己仿佛陷入了泥潭，每一次的挣扎都只会让他陷得更深。但他也不能放任自己一直消沉下去。他还有事情要做，他还有任务要完成，而且他快没有时间了。

怎么办，他该怎么办，他还能怎么办——

“若昀？”

他的思绪停顿了一下，不安的眼神左右闪躲着。当盖在他脑袋上的被子被掀开时，他下意识地想藏起自己的情绪朝男友安抚地笑一个。可是当他对上那双写满关切和理解的双眼时，他所有的伪装都在瞬间坍塌。

“昊然……”他闷声轻轻地呼唤着，像一个做错事的小孩害怕又渴望地抓住了男友的袖子。

刘昊然温柔地笑着抱起了张若昀，手拿下他的手机轻轻地放在了一旁。

“怎么了？还是没灵感吗？”刘昊然摸了摸男友的头发，突然觉得此刻自己才更像那个年长者。

还在郁闷和自我嫌弃的张若昀闷声点了点头，不安的手还是下意识地想去拿一旁的手机，但很快就被刘昊然按下了胳膊。

“写不出就别写了。”刘昊然握着张若昀的手收在怀里，接着收起了成熟贴心的好男友形象，又变回那个总爱朝他哥撒娇的小奶狗，“你都好久没给我做好吃的了，不能有了粉丝就不要对象啊。”

“可是我都两天没更新了。”可怜巴巴的小兔子无精打采地握在刘昊然怀里闷声道，“而且我还有两天就要上班了……”不算日子还好，一旦开始算日子，张若昀这心里就更加着急。拖欠的文章仿佛一个追魂索命鬼，让他坐立不安食不知味夜不能寐。

可这事谁都不能怪，只能怪他好了伤疤忘了痛。明明之前已经有过不少类似的经历，就是因为一时放过了灵感，错过了时间，导致后续想写都写不出来。可他就是不长记性，死不悔改，真以为自己是缪斯女神的宠儿，灵感说来就来，文章说写就写。

呸！都这么多年了自己有几斤几两还不知道吗！臭不要脸！活该！

张若昀撅着嘴坚定不移地贯彻着自我批评。耷拉的五官委屈得活像一只被抛弃的小狗狗。刘昊然无奈又心疼，却也只能揉揉他的头毛以示安慰。

他太了解若昀了。对于这个人来说，创作是一切，信誉是底线。对自己负责，对作品负责，对读者负责是他从事创作的绝对原则。哪怕是闲时披着马甲在网上随便写写，他也绝不含糊。所以刘昊然虽然心疼，但也只敢在嘴上劝他先暂时放一放，别把自己逼得太紧，断不敢真的让他停笔就此算了。

“不管怎么说，饭还是要吃的，先起来吃点东西，好吗？”刘昊然一边给张若昀顺毛一边问，年长的恋人乖巧地点了点头，趁着过年终于养胖了一点的脸蛋肉嘟嘟的，看着就十分可爱。

刘昊然没忍住冲动捏了捏恋人的脸颊，起身腾出一点空间让他下床穿衣。张若昀伸手套了件珊瑚绒质地的小狐狸居家服，穿上配套的橙橘色毛拖鞋，一边揉着头发一边走进洗手间刷牙洗脸。刘昊然跟着他走了一路，然后拐进厨房把没切完的食材抓紧料理完毕。

片刻后，洗过脸精神了许多的张若昀用发带束起了有些过长的刘海，然后卷着袖子走进了温暖的厨房。作为一名满分毕业的厨房好帮手，刘昊然已经提前煮下了饭，相关的食材也都切好准备完毕，此刻正乖巧地等待大厨的料理。张若昀看了一圈后满意地点点头，在小男友撒娇地把脸凑过来要奖励时笑着在他唇上亲了一下。

顿时开满了花儿的刘昊然立刻上手抱住了张若昀的腰，一边仗着自己的身高优势把脑袋搁在恋人肩上准备随时被投喂，一边听话地及时给张大厨递送各种厨具碗碟食材。张若昀无语地朝他翻了个白眼，却宠溺着随着自家小柴犬折腾。

下了锅爆炒的小排很快就冒出一股焦香味，馋嘴的刘昊然双眼亮晶晶地看着锅里的肉，不安分的双手像是等不及似的在恋人身上游走起来。张若昀嫌弃地给了他一肘子，只是这不痒不痛的力度实在是连个警告都算不上。于是自恃得宠的刘柴犬依旧欢乐地摇了摇无形的嘴巴，像个大小孩一样伸长了脖子奶奶地“啊”了一声。

张若昀真是要被他气笑了，他用筷子夹起一旁碟子上的蒜粒直接塞进刘昊然的嘴巴，不顾小孩一顿不满的抱怨，拿起架子上的料酒揭盖就往锅里倒，仿佛想借着这一阵激情又诱人的“滋滋”声假装听不到小男友的抱怨。

被无视的刘昊然显然不满了起来，他哼哼一声侧头咬住张若昀的脖子，吓得掌厨人手一抖差点就把小排颠出锅外。

“别闹。”险些出洋相的张若昀伸手拍了拍刘昊然的脑袋，随后用筷子沾了着酱汁尝了尝味道，然后夹起一块只带着软骨的小排递给刘昊然。

得了奖励的刘柴犬立刻又摇起他的大尾巴，他幸福地一口咬下多汁的肉小排，一边满足地嚼着一边讨好地去亲恋人的脸颊。

“真好吃！”他笑着夸赞道，那略有些夸张的语调听得张若昀嘴角止不住地往上扬。

“那不快去擦桌子。”张若昀笑着催促了一句，趁着刘昊然松开自己的时候转身去拿碟子准备起锅。他刚刚把小排装好摆好盘，擦完桌子的刘昊然便接手把菜端了出去。张若昀于是赶紧冲了下锅子接着炒菜。等到新鲜的菜心装碟后，刘昊然也盛好了饭等着他出去。

放假的日子总是特别的短。每天都日上三竿才起的两人已经不知多久没有吃过早饭，但这种一边打闹一边下厨，迎着正午的暖阳喝口热汤吃口小菜的生活也充满了别致的惬意。

做饭的人不洗碗是他们长期相处的默契。刘昊然利索地收拾好桌子挽起袖子洗碗。跟进来的张若昀打开冰箱清点了下库存顺便拿了个苹果当饭后甜点。他靠在料理台旁一边削果皮一边问刘昊然有什么想吃的，闲聊之时也不忘顺手给小男友喂两块果肉。刘昊然咔呲咔呲地嚼着爽脆的苹果，小脑袋一边转着一边馋着各种美食。张若昀挑眉笑看他千变万化的表情，觉得自己仿佛在看低配版变脸，轻声笑了两下便忍不住打断道：

“行了行了别想了，洗完去换身衣服，下午咱去一趟超市吧。”

“遵命～！”刘昊然十分积极地立正叫好，他迅速把水槽里的碗碟清洗干净，然后放到架子上晾干，随后便回到房间去更衣。他进门的时候张若昀已经换得差不多，身上套着一件柔软的灰色毛衣和一条纯白的休闲裤，此刻正站在衣柜前挑外套。刘昊然走到他身边从衣架上拿下一件蓝灰色杂色毛衣和米色长裤，之后又挑了件白色双层夹克穿上。

换好衣服后两人揣上手机钥匙便驾车出门。

作为一名刚考下驾照没多久的新手司机，刘昊然开车时还是免不得有些紧张。但好在副驾驶上的张若昀是个货真价实的老司机，一路上看灯看车看监控，专业指数直逼出租车师傅，让一旁的刘昊然心里安定了不少。

把车子停稳在地下车场后，两人乘着电梯来到了商场的超市层。专职驾车的刘昊然熟练地取了辆手推车跟在张若昀身边，两人从水果区来到粮食区，又经过零食区到达酒水区。彼时身前的手推车已经被填满大半，于是他们立刻回头前往生鲜区买肉，又来到蔬菜区挑了些新鲜的瓜果和叶菜。最后他们停在乳产品区一边找牛奶一边核对购物清单，确认无误后两人来到收银台处结账，然后抱着大袋小袋艰难地往停车场走。

上车后张若昀习惯性地看了眼手机，正在发动汽车的刘昊然不经意地瞄了一眼他的手机屏幕，见他又对着空白的文档叹了口气时忍不住有些心疼。虽然他自己并非一名文字创作工作者，但也是一名艺术生，他能够理解灵感对于他们，对于若昀来说到底有多重要。当一个人真的不幸地走到瓶颈期时，越是强求反而越一无所得。可在时间紧迫的情况下，许多人根本没有办法让自己去放空放松。他们能做的，只有换一个角度，短暂性地放弃思考那个求而不得的话题，转移自己的注意力去试一些别的话题，从而期许自己能够在这个转换思维的过程中一点一点从瓶颈期走出来。

只是有的事情说起来容易做起来难。而且幸运之神的眷顾永远不会降临在每个人的身上。刘昊然想起来，之前有一次，若昀就因为瓶颈期整个人沮丧了一个多月。期间他们真的什么方法都尝试过了，从一开始变着花样找灵感，到中间的彻底放空不去思考，再到后来的转换思路寻求出路，他们真的把一切能用的方法都试过了，可最后事情还是没有解决。若昀只能发布致歉声明，删掉了所有文章内容，一个人自责无比地坐在电脑面前自我厌恶。

那是他第一次，听到这个无比热爱文字创作的人说出了想要放弃的念头。那一段时间，若昀解除了和出版社的合作关系，辞退了自己的私人编辑，每天把大把大把的时间放在厨艺钻研上。可若昀还总笑着对他说，“你快要高考了，现在念书这么费神，我得给你好好补补才行”。但刘昊然知道，这个人只是不想让他担心，所以他也从来没有拆穿过他。他知道若昀的这种行为是一种逃避，但人心都是肉做的，他宁愿若昀一直当鸵鸟，也不愿意他一直意志消沉自我厌恶。

而且他相信若昀，这个人对文字和对创作的爱是刻在骨子里，融在血液里的，他相信他总有一天会重新燃起热情，会再度灵感不断，会写出比现在更加优秀更加成熟的作品。而那个时候，他也一定会把自己的画功磨练到足够成熟，足够优秀，足以配得上若昀出色的文字，一起刊登在制作精美的书册上。

这是他们的约定，也是他们对彼此的承诺。

“回家吗？”

刘昊然轻声地打断了张若昀的怅然。张若昀快速地熄灭了手机屏幕，对着刘昊然关切的眼神有些愧疚地笑了笑。刘昊然见状忍不住伸手摸了摸他的头，每到这种时候他都会有一种两人年龄调转了的错觉。

“今晚我们吃火锅吧。”刘昊然说着踩下油门驶出了停车场。张若昀迎着窗外吹进的风看向刘昊然的侧脸，在满心喜欢幸福之余，还感觉到一种酸酸苦苦的涩意，他一个人独自品味许久，才意识到这原来是他对自己的责备。

他总是这样，一旦陷入了困境就容易沉浸在自己的负面情绪中，总让身边的人感到无助和担忧。这个坏习惯他说改说了十多年，却还是一点也没变，总是会让人担心。其实昊然对他的劝说不是没有道理，他自己心里也是明白的。这世上哪有过不去的坎，曾经那段想让他放弃的日子不也照样撑过来了么。现在也没人拿着刀拿着枪逼他，他又何必把自己搞得那么累。

文字是反映作者内心最真实的声音，如果他一直郁郁寡欢，又怎么可能写得出他想要的关于爱的故事。既然他如今已经辜负了别人，那就在不辜负自己的基础上尽可能地做到最好。无论如何，让好的故事迟到，总比永远不到要好。

想通了的张若昀闭上眼舒心地扬起了嘴角。他在心里默默对所有等待的人说出最后一声对不起，然后接过刘昊然的转盘坐上驾驶座，一脚踩下油门便在马路上奔驰起来。

迎面吹来的风带着些许刺骨的冷，然而此刻他的心情却是无比的舒畅。张若昀欢呼着打开了音乐和天窗，一旁的刘昊然配合地大声高歌起来。两人傻笑着一路玩乐到家，进门之后连满地的食材都顾不得管便凑在一起边吻边闹。

反正今晚都得下锅煮，冰不冰没差。

张若昀无所谓地想着，搂着刘昊然的脖子就把人带倒在沙发上。因为写作的关系，他已经快一个星期没碰过自家的小男朋友了。他知道刘昊然憋得慌，却因为体贴从来不和他说。本来他想的是等这阵子忙过去，趁着年后开工之前好好补偿他一番。但现在活儿已经被暂时搁置，他要是连这事也跟着搁置就太不像话了。既然要放松，那就干脆彻底一点来小放纵。正巧去年备的安全套润滑剂还没用完呢，旧的不去新的不来，这次搞个大清仓，能用多少用多少！

这么想着张若昀突然变得干劲十足，只见他跨坐在刘昊然身上一脸挑衅地笑了笑，浑圆的臀部紧贴着刘昊然的胯部极具暗示性地磨蹭着。

“一个星期没用，还硬得起来不？”

刘昊然被他这番话气得想发笑，他用力地扇了扇张若昀的屁股，一双手抓着这两团软肉压上自己的分身。

“你用手摸摸不就知道了。”

“手就算了。”张若昀撑着刘昊然的胸口俯身凑到他面前舔了舔嘴唇，再开口时嗓音已经变得低哑且性感，“我用嘴帮你怎样？”

刘昊然笑着按住张若昀吻上他的唇，一只手解开他的腰带拽掉了他的裤子。

“口就留着晚上洗澡吧，我现在想先进去来一发，保证不折腾你，让不让？”

张若昀装作苦恼地想了想，手却已经从沙发的靠枕后摸出了一管润滑剂。

“说好了就一发哈。”

“放心吧，我肚子可饿着呢，别的都等晚上吃饱了再说。”

张若昀笑着任由刘昊然抱住了自己。他放松着身体把自己交给可靠的恋人，一边享受着他给予的所有欢愉，一边忍不住胡思乱想着有关他们的一切。恍惚间，当他看到立灯的灯罩出现重影时，他脑内的某个开关就好像突然通了电，紧接着无数的画面瞬间涌现在眼前。这突如其来的信息量让他有点晃神，他下意识地想伸手抓住点什么，却被突然的顶弄打得有些眼花。

等他好不容易回神时，他才发现自己伸出的手被刘昊然紧紧地握在了手里。而那一瞬在他面前闪现的画面，几乎都是关于他们的回忆。这些片段里有他们初识时候的彼此试探，也有暧昧时期的纠缠不清。他们曾经分开过一段时间，但最后还是走到了一起。热恋期这个词放在他们身上就好像具有了一辈子的效力，虽然中途也会有淡如水的相处，但永远充满了活力的年轻人总是不甘于平静。

只要和刘昊然在一起，张若昀就会觉得自己像多活了一遍。看着年轻人每日朝气蓬勃地为生活为梦想打拼，他便觉得自己曾有过的所有遗憾都得到圆满了。所以他真的十分感激这个世界让他遇到了刘昊然。关于这个宝藏男孩，他这位不称职的作家总是没办法想出适合恰当的词语去形容，就好像把全世界最美的词汇汇集到一起都不足以形容他的好，以及他于自己而言的重要性。所以他唯一能做的，就是竭尽所能，给他一切他所能给予的快乐、安康和幸福。

如果一个人一辈子只能许一个愿望，那张若昀希望他们能好好地，健康地，相伴着走完这一生。

这个愿望或许有些贪心，但他相信一定会实现。因为他心里有昊然，昊然心里也有他，他们总是一加一大于二的关系，不管怎样艰难的困境，在他们面前都一能迎刃而解。

“有你真好。”

“岁岁平安。”

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 题目是站在弟弟的角度写的。我一直觉得这个世界上最让人感到安心的一句话就是“有我在”，我自己在表达爱意的时候更喜欢说的也是“有你在真好”。
> 
> 今年的年初发生了许多的事情，就我自己而言，我经历一段很快乐的很新鲜的时光，也陷入了一段很郁闷的时期。写这篇文章的时候我的心情其实不太好，中途莫名其妙地流泪了好几遍，写完再读的时候觉得真是矫情到不行，而且我期望解决的问题也依旧没有被解决。
> 
> 但我最终还是决定把它发出来，因为我希望在这段困难的时间，尤其是在这两天发生了那样的事情之后，大家不要丧失信心和希望，不要让太多负面的情绪来影响自己的判断。接踵而至的消极是很容易让一个人丧失理智的，这一刻的你也许觉得自己是正义的一方，但等你冷静下来回头再看时，你会发现你曾经在无意中伤害了很多无辜的人。而这些无辜的人，不应该成为你声张正义的牺牲品。
> 
> 后悔是这个世界上最让人痛苦的情感，我们如今已经活得足够艰难，真的没必要再为自己为他人添上更多的麻烦。
> 
> 越是气愤，越是悲伤，越是痛苦，就越是要冷静。
> 
> 愿一切安好，岁岁平安。


End file.
